Folk Song Magic
by Silabrithil
Summary: This is my first shot at fluff... Teyla witnesses magic between Rodney McKay and a mystery woman. Who could it be? Teyla investigates. R&R please.rn(Could this be the first Stargate Atlantis musical? lol)
1. Default Chapter

I couldn't resist - I love the idea of a fic like this... its just quite pretty and beautiful.  
It's more a thing for me to write than something for others to read... but I know there are others out there who don't mind reading a little fluff every now and then. :)

* * *

FOLK MAGIC

* * *

_Early one morning, just as the sun was rising,_

_I heard a maid sing in the valley below,_

"_Oh don't deceive me, Oh never leave me,_

_How could you use a poor maiden so?"  
_

Teyla paused in the hallway outside Dr McKay's lab.

_Remember the vows that you made to me truly,_

_Remember how tenderly you nestled close to me,_

_Gay is the garland. Fresh are the roses,_

_I've culled from the garden to bind over thee.  
_

The soft voice drifted out of the lab and echoed melodically through the empty hall.

_Here I now wander alone as I wonder,_

_Why did you leave me to sigh and complain?_

_I ask of the roses, why should I be forsaken?_

_Why must I here in sorrow remain?  
_

She peered into the dimly lit lab, and was thoroughly surprised by what she saw. Instead of the scientist singing to himself as he worked, as she assumed he had been doing, there was another person in the room with him. They were sitting close together, hands touching on the table.

_Through yonder grove, by the spring that is running,_

_There you and I have so merrily played,_

_Kissing and courting and gently sporting,_

_Oh, my innocent heart you've betrayed.  
_

The other person with him leaned closer, head resting upon his shoulder, and seemed to be murmuring the song along with his strong and clear voice.

_How could you slight so a pretty girl who loves you,_

_A pretty girl who loves you so dearly and warm?_

_Though love's folly is surely but a fancy,_

_Still is should prove to me sweeter than your scorn.  
_

The second voice cut in overtop of McKay's, it was sweet, low, and definitely feminine.

_Soon you will meet with another pretty maiden,_

_Some pretty maiden, you'll court her for a while;_

_Thus ever raging, turning and changing,_

_Always seeking for a girl that is new.  
_

There was a small chuckle from the duo, before they continued singing together in one voice the remaining verse of the song. Tayla stood transfixed by the beauty of their song and the magic of their togetherness.

_Thus sang the maiden, her sorrows bewailing,_

_Thus sang the poor maid in the valley below._

"_Oh don't deceive me, Oh never leave me,_

_How could you use a poor maiden so?"  
_

The magic, ignited by their passion, alit the room with sparkles and golden shine as they pressed foreheads together and kissed softly, and without uncertainty. His hands on her face, hers on his shoulders, they melted into a tender embrace.

To Teyla the room seemed to crackle with the magic of love and their song danced through the room like the calls of the spirits to young lovers and old beloved.

She finally turned away from what she knew was a private moment and continued on her way to her quarters. The only question that drifted through her mind and nagged at her was the identity of Dr McKay's love.

As she drifted into sleep she found their song to weave itself into her dreams.

Like magic.

* * *

Awwwwwwww!  
It's all hearts and cupids, flowers and fluffy little animals. 


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

Teyla drifted into the briefing room where the rest of the main team sat waiting for the meeting to start. As usual, Rodney McKay wasn't on time.

Taking advantage of the scientist's tardiness, Teyla looked to Dr Weir.

"Doctor Weir, could you sing something for me?" Teyla wanted to know whom the mysterious woman was, and if she heard the voice again she was certain she would recognize it.

Weir looked startled, then glanced around the room at the amused and expectant faces.

"Um… why?"

Teyla smiled, "I have a theory but it must be tested. Please, sing a song of your homeland."

Sheppard looked on in amusement, holding back laughter as Weir visibly struggled to regain her composure and think of something decent to sing.

"Okay, but I have to warn you that I'm not a very good singer."

"That doesn't matter, Dr Weir. Please, sing."

Elizabeth frowned, coughed to clear her throat, and began softly singing.

_Hark, I hear the foe advancing,_

_Barbed steeds are proudly prancing,_

_Helmets in the sunbeams glancing,_

_Glitter through the trees._

The rest of the team was enthralled by her clear voice, though it quavered with nervousness and uncertainty. Sheppard found himself gazing at her in wonder.

_Men of Harlech, lie ye dreaming,_

_See ye not their falchions gleaming,_

_While their pennons gaily streaming,_

_Flutter in the breeze._

Teyla realized that it was not Weir who she had heard singing with McKay, but she was loath to stop her now that she had begun singing and it was apparent to her that Major Sheppard would not be happy, either.

_From the rocks resounding,_

_Let the war cry sounding,_

_Summon all at Cambreais call_

_The haughty foe surrounding._

Sheppard's eyes were locked with Weir's, and both felt the connection crackle with electricity, like static sparking through the air between them.

_Men of Harlech, on to glory,_

_See your banner famed in story,_

_Waves these baring words before ye…_

Weir stopped, flushing slightly.

"I forget the rest of the words."

Teyla smiled and nodded, "it was very beautiful, Dr. Weir. Thank you."

But she might as well have said nothing, for she and Major Sheppard were enthralled with one another. How long they might have remained so she was uncertain had not Rodney McKay chosen that moment to stumble into the room with an armload of strange objects and yellow papers.

"Hey," he gasped for air as he set his load down on the table and dropped himself tiredly into a chair. "Sorry I'm late – did I miss anything?"

He stopped when he noticed he didn't get and answer.

He looked slowly from Dr Weir to Sheppard and back again.

Teyla, Ford and Beckett sat with smug grins on their faces.

McKay sat with a confused expression, just looking back and forth from one silent leader to another. Eventually he raised his hand up infront of Sheppard's face and waved it up and down, whistling annoyingly.

"Earth to Sheppard, Earth to Weir – come in Sheppard or Weir…"

There was barely any reaction from the two amazed people, to the amusement of the spectators.

He smacked his hand down on the table, making all jump slightly, and shouted "Huston we have a problem!"

With shocked looks on their faces, Sheppard and Weir looked at Rodney.

"Hi, welcome back."

Ford started to laugh, and his voice was soon joined by that of Carson, Teyla and Rodney. Sheppard and Weir just looked at the scientists with slight animosity.

Weir coughed and they both sat down awkwardly, clapping her hands to signal the others to quit laughing and start the meeting.

"Yes, well now… now that we're all here I suppose we'd better get back to business."

Sheppard nodded, "yeah… down to business."

Their actions only made Ford and Carson laugh harder.

A muscle twitched in Weir's face and she turned to face the smiling Athosian.

"Well, Teyla, how about we hear you sing?"

"Here, here," Sheppard seconded.

The others pounded their hands on the table and Ford shouted for her to do it.

Teyla flushed and nodded her head.

"Alright – I will sing an old Athosian song of departure."

The others settled down and listened quietly as she began in a rich, warm alto voice.

_Blue of the Mighty Deep;_

_Gold of God's Sun_

_Let these colours be_

_Till all of time be done, done, done._

Her hands acted as if on their own accord, dancing along to her tune.

_Farewell to foreign shores,_

_We sail at break of day-ay-ay-ay._

_Though our last night on shore, _

_Drink to the foam, _

_Until we meet once more._

_Here's wishing you a happy voyage home.

* * *

I decided to keep going with this thread... but I can't decide who should fall in love with Teyla. Ford or Carson?  
I like them both, and I'm all about love triangles... R&R and tell me who you think should be the one._


End file.
